


Spice & Adaptation

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [84]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On:, Feb 5, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Spice & Adaptation

Why do humans eat foods that hurt them?

The answer is simple, we adapt to survive our situation- all animals and other living organisms that are alive are remarkably adaptable for their species to have survived over all the many years of earth. 

People adapt to get used to spicy foods or to sour ones (or to any kind of food, really) depending on what they eat regularly. Sometimes these foods can even change our DNA- not in very noticeable ways, mind you, but the next generation might start out better at tolerating spicy or sour flavors then the last. Of course, this happens only if the first generation eats enough spicy/sour food for it to affect their DNA. Only then can they possibly have a chance of the trait getting passed down. 

To survive, you must adapt. 

That statement rings true throughout the animal kingdom, though in some places in the human population it might not apply- or at least it doesn’t mean exactly what it does for all the other animals. Humans have come up with these complex societal structures, traditions, rituals, businesses, holidays, languages. 

Adapting is still for survival these days, but failing to adapt doesn’t mean that we’re going to get torn apart by wild animals. More often it means social isolation or ostracization, and sure, sometimes (I have no idea how often) it can result in violence- but this isn’t by some strange carnivorous beast, it’s done by other halfway-clever omnivores such as ourselves. 

We, as humans, have the ability to inquire and discover things about the world around us- like what is good and bad to eat. We learn things by reaching out with our senses, observing, listening, looking at the world around us. As tiny children, we want to know how something tastes or how it smells or what it does when you whack it- and our parents are in charge of making sure we don’t lick an electrical socket and die.

So we learn, by people telling us or discovering for ourselves, what the best things to eat are and where we shouldn’t go after dark, etc. etc. 

Sometimes, the best stuff to- or the things we usually- eat aren’t available, and that is when you have to get creative, take some risks. Eat new things- or eat things you’ve tried before that taste a little odd. If all the best stuff dies out, or you can’t find it anymore, then your tongue and taste buds will get used to, and will adapt to, the new flavors. 

We will learn to appreciate the flavors, we will learn to eat the next best foods, or we will die. Simple as that. 

There’s probably more to all of this that we don’t know, which is why it’s so great that people are always learning new things. I enjoy learning about how and why we adapt- what is learned compared to what is instinct. It’s just- so interesting! I’m not sure why. I don’t really want to become a biologist or geneticist- but maybe It could be a hobby?

That’s the great thing about humans- we can have hobbies.


End file.
